


Reign and Linda(aka Russian Kara)

by shanzsway07



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, I love Reign, If You Squint - Freeform, It's not a romance based story, Just an Idea I had to put down, Russian Kara is adorable, and I will protect them both, it looks like they are falling in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 13:20:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18250685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanzsway07/pseuds/shanzsway07
Summary: Reign is not dead, just in prison. Linda Lee arrives at said prison after being apprehened and arrested.This is how Reign and Linda meet.





	Reign and Linda(aka Russian Kara)

**Author's Note:**

> Right so, had this idea floating in my head was like, yeah totally writing this. I had too. It was too good an idea not too.
> 
> They're basically the same tho right. Obviously if you know me you know I love Reign with all my heart so if you know my other two stories Maybe One Day and the sequel Baby Riley, you will see this Reign is a little similar.
> 
> Enjoy pretties.

Reign and Linda.

... 

Reign is sitting in her cell, bored out of her mind. Suddenly the doors open and four guard armed with Kryptonite walk in with a very familiar face in a very different suit.

 _'I wonder what she did? What changed?'_ Reign thinks.

The guards push the blonde super into her cell, lock her in before leaving. Reign watches how the blonde paces like a lion in her cell, mumbling in Russian.

_'Something is not right here? This...this is not the Kara Zor-El I know. Yet, she has her face, her voice and she is Kryptonian like myself and-'_

Reign freezes in her thoughts.

Memories flood back to when she and Supergirl battled at the Sanctuary. Samantha showing up and the two of them teaming up against her. Using the Haren El. Kara Zor-El had come into contact with it.

 _'She is from the Haren El. Like myself.'_ Reign thinks with surprise and interest.

She stays quiet as she continues to watch her new neighbor pace and grumble in Russian. Eventually the blonde freezes in her step, finally realizing she's not alone.

She turns around to see Reign watching her with a curious gaze, hinted with amusement in her eyes but her face remains emotionless.

She looks her over. The brunette woman across from her sits relaxed on her bed. Knees bent, feet on the bed, arms resting on them.

She wears black prison uniform but the insignia on her top, it's not the same as the one of the prison they are in.

The thing that fascinates her the most is her eyes. They are red. She knows no one with that unique feature yet she feels like she's seen it before.

_'She looks familiar, that symbol she wears on her chest as well...I cannot place it. Who is she? Why is she here?'_

Finally Reign speaks after they stare at each other for another ten minutes.

"You must have done something incredibly horrible to end up in here." She says.

Linda looks away, not appreciating a reminder of her terrible behavior and actions. Feeling angry and bitter at being so naive. Feeling betrayed.

"You seem to speak from experience?" She asks the familiar stranger, Russian accent thick and soft. Beautiful. 

Reign nods once, expression downcast and regretful for a moment before the mask returns as fast as it disappeared.

All the nightmares and memories of her sins flashing behind her eyes for a second.

 _'She does not remember or she does not know who I am. Interesting.'_ she thinks.

"I feel like I have seen you. Have we met before?" the blonde asks, her curiosity getting the best of her.

"Yes...but not us." the brunette answers.

It takes Linda a second to understand what she means and she steps back from the glass, walking to her bed and sitting down. Mirroring the brunette beauty.

They sit in silence, just watching each other, wondering what to say now with that hanging in the air.

Reign analysis everything about this woman in front of her. Trying to get as much information off her body language, aura and expressions.

She senses regret, betrayal and sadness the most.

Something she knows all too well. All too familiar.

 _'What could darken a soul so pure?'_ she thinks.

Linda on the other hand is trying to figure out who this woman is and what kind of link she has to Kara. Obviously not a very good one if she is in here as well.

One thing she does know, this woman has to be extremely powerful and dangerous because this prison is specifically designed to hold beings even stronger than herself. Which is saying something because she is extremely powerful.

She glances down at the symbol on the brunette's chest. Like her own, it has a diamond like shape around the key insignia.

 _'Is she like me? Is she...kryptonian. I had heard of others like myself and Supergirl. Not Superman but...others. There are more of us?'_ she questions.

"That mark on your clothes, what does it mean? You are Kryptonian, yes?" she asks.

Reign raises an eyebrow, glancing down at her top before looking at the Kara Zor-El look-a-like.

"Something like that, yes. As for this symbol...i am not entirely sure what it means. It is not what I believed it was that's for sure." She answers.

She growls softly at the thought of the people she believed to be her mentors. Angry at the lies they told her. At the things they made her do, telling her it was right.

Linda tilts her head in curiosity and Reign can't help but find it adorable. Just like Kara Zor-El, this woman is like a puppy. A golden retriever if she remembers correctly.

"You are Kryptonian like myself yet, you imply something else. Are you saying you are more than Kryptonian?" Linda says.

Reign nods once.

"As are you." She says.

Linda blinks in surprise. That's the second time this brunette has confirmed that she knows she's not Supergirl. That she knows more than she thought.

And how? From what she can tell, this woman is comfortable enough to have been here for quite a while.

Reign, obviously seeing the woman's scepticism, clarifies her statement.

"I know one of my own when I see them." She says.

Once again, Linda takes a minute to understand the implications of Reign's words. When she gets it her eyes widen.

"You are of the Haren El?" she says more of a statement than a question.

Reign nods once.

Linda is suddenly hit with a fast passing memory, one with this brunettes face but she looks...different. Softer. There's a name. One she knows. What name. Someone close with Lena. And Alex.

_'What is her name? I know it. I know I do. Think Linda. Alex, Lena, this woman she was...come on! Alex, Lena-'_

Then it hits her.

"Sam." She says out loud, looking back at Reign.

The brunette beauty chuckles deeply and Rara shivers at the sound, feeling it run down her spin. A good or bad kind of shiver? She's not entirely sure.

"Close enough, but no." Reign quips with a hint of a grin on her lips before it fades away.

Linda desides she wants to see it again.

"Okay, so I am not who you thought I was but clearly you have an idea. You claim not to be who I think you are, so who are you truly?" She asks.

Reign is silent. Watching her, debating whether or not she should tell her.

 _'She looks like she has been through enough terrible news, do I really want to add to that?'_ she questions herself.

She looks down at the emblem on her chest and sighs.

 _'Do I even know who I am?'_ she thinks.

She looks back up at the blonde who waits patiently for her answer.

"The person you remember, Samantha...Sam...she is who I came from." She says.

Then frowns.

"Well, technically speaking, she came from me. I had our face first. I am the original inhabitor of our once shared body." She adds, deep in thought for a moment before looking back at the blonde.

Linda looks extremely confused but fascinated all the same.

"I have many questions about what you just said." She says.

Reign finds herself smiling a bit at this and Linda let's out a tiny laugh, looking down for moment, fiddling with her fingers before straightening up.

Her face becomes guarded and she hardens her resolve once she realized she was becoming comfortable around this woman who is clearly not who she thought she was.

The last time she trusted someone like that she was betrayed and used.

 _'I will not let that happen again.'_ she thinks strongly.

Reign had watched the instant transition happen. One moment the blonde is laughing and smiling with curiosity and fascination. The next she is closed off and hardened.

A tactic Reign knows well. That is her default setting after all.

She watches closely as the blonde's back straightens and her posture proper, body language open but on the defense.

Her face expressionless, Reign can sense that same sadness and betrayal from before. Can see the pain in the blue eyes staring back at her.

"You have been hurt." She didn't mean to say it out loud but she did.

Linda look taken back by the blunt statement and is floored by how easily the brunette can read her. She finds it invasive but impressive all the same.

Seeing her words made the blonde uncomfortable, Reign speaks.

"My apologies. It was not my intention to unsettle you. It was just an observation." She says softly. Genuine.

Linda looks down, her cheeks heating up in embarrassment at being so easily seen by this stranger. Those red eyes feels like they are staring into her soul.

"An observation? Not an assumption?" she asks, guarded, not daring to look at this woman in the eye.

Reign can see she's doing it to protect herself. She can see this woman is conditioned like herself. A soldier. Composed to show no weakness. Be unpredictable. Unreadable.

Because how do you survive in a world full of enemies that know your every thought.

"I know the look of lost soul when I see one. You've been hurt. Betrayed. I know that look well. The one in your eyes." Reign says.

"Because I see them in my own." She adds.

Linda looks up at this. For the first time since they've started talking, she can see the raw emotions in those red eyes. It knocks the wind out of her.

"The person I had trusted most, the person I believed to be my mentor, my friend. He betrayed me. Used me. Lied to me." Rara says looking down at her hands in shame.

"I believe he was good. That he had good intentions. For me and for the people of Earth. He had his own way of doing things and admittedly they were unconventional and suspious but still...I let him minipulate into believing he was right." She says.

"By the time I had realized the truth. It was too late." She finishes, eyes welling up with tears but she refuses to let them fall.

Reign feels her chest contract painfully at the devastated look on the blondes face. Can see the tears brimming at her eyes, the shaky tremor in her voice behind the brilliant accent.

"You too, huh?" is all she says.

Linda looks up and the brunette stranger gives her one of the saddest smiles she's ever seen.

"I know that all too well." Reign says and looks down at the emblem on her chest.

"I used to believe in this. Believe it was good. The people behind it, I believed they were good too." She says and laughs bitterly.

"You are like me?" Linda asks.

Reign shakes her head.

"No. I am worse." She says.

 _'Impossible.'_ Linda thinks.

 _'No one is worse than I am.'_ she thinks.

"I do not believe that." She says to the brunette.

"You could see the one you followed had, as you said, unconventional and suspicious ways of doing things. You were suspicious and you followed your instincts despite what he said, even when you followed him. I can see it." Reign says.

"Me? I knew deep down somewhere inside what I was doing was wrong but I ignored it and followed this symbol blindly. I almost destroyed this world because of it." She adds and angry tears well up in her eyes.

She closes them and turns her head away. Memories of the people she killed. People she hurt. Things she's done. The death of her sisters.

"You want to know who I am. I am a World Killer. That's what this symbol means. Monster." She finishes.

Linda reels a bit. A tingle in the back of her head at the title _'WorldKiller'_ but she can't place it. Though she has a pretty good idea of what it could mean.

 _'It's in the title. 'World Killer'. Seems self explanatory.'_ she thinks.

"You are a good person. It is clear. You did bad, thinking you were doing good. You are just like her. A pure soul stuck in a cruel world." Reign says softly.

"It is truly a shame how you have been tainted by it." She adds looking back at her.

Linda doesn't know what to say. The sheer pain and regret in this woman's voice is heartbreaking.

"You are not a monster-"

"Yes I am! I nearly killed a child! An innocent child!" Reign yells.

Linda finches back and her eyes widen in horror.

"I was so close to taking an innocent and precious life, because the people I followed told me too! I knew it was wrong deep down but if Supergirl hadn't stopped me, I would have done it." she's standing now, pacing the cell like a panther.

Then she laughs bitterly and looks at the blonde, tears running down her face. Red eyes like fire that burns with regret.

"And the worst part is...I wear her mother's face." She says.

Linda can feel her own tears starting to fall.

"I would have killed that child, and that last thing she would have seen was her mother, wearing this symbol. The last thing she would have felt, was terror and betrayal. Because her mother was a killer." she finishes and sits down.

Linda covers her mouth in shock. Tears just streaming down her face, just like the brunette.

They don't talk after that. Not for a long time. Days, weeks go by as the two sit in silence.

...

"What was her name?"

Reign looks up from her book. The blonde is laying on her bed, staring up at the ceiling.

"Excuse me?" Reign asks.

"The child. What was her name?" the blonde asks.

Reign frowns at the sudden interest in the topic after not speaking for a long while. Still, she answers.

"Ruby." She says.

Linda nods. Drumming her fingers on her chest. She looks at the brunette.

"Sam. That is her mother, yes?" she asks.

Reign nods.

"I remember a Sam. I believe she is a friend of Lena Luthor and Supergirl." Linda says.

Reign nods again.

"What happened to her?" the blonde asks.

Reign closes her nook and turns to the other woman.

"She is not dead if that is was you are asking. Lena Luthor and her friends as well as Supergirl had managed to separate us since we shared the same body. She is with her daughter, living happily." she answers.

Linda nods, deep in thought.

"What about your mentor? What was he's name?" Reign asks.

Linda looks at her, then looks away, sad.

"Alex. Lex." She says softly.

Reign listens to the tone. Bitter and broken. She's also hit with the familiar names and wants to know more.

"Lex? As in Lex Luthor?" she asks.

Linda nods.

"No wonder you are a mess." Reign quips lightly with a small smile and the blonde snorts out a unexpected laugh.

She covers her mouth in embarrassment, cheeks tinted pink as well as her ears. Reign chuckles at this.

 _'Adorable, still.'_ she thinks.

Linda sighs softly, fiddling with the ends of her top.

"He was not who I thought he was. He lied to me. Right from the start." She says.

Reign waits for her to continue, knowing the blonde needs to vent and speak about it. She heard it helps. Not that she will ever do it but still.

"I do not remember much about Kara's life or how I had come to be. I woke up in the frozen tundra in Kasnia. I had no memory, I could not speak any languages, I was illiterate. I knew nothing but one name." Linda says.

"Alex." Reign guesses.

Linda nods.

"Kara's sister. The red head. I remember her. Samantha was perticularly fond of her." Reign says and wiggles her eyebrows suggestively.

Linda makes a weird face that makes Reign laugh. Of course it would be bothersome for the blonde, she is somewhat of a carbon copy of Kara.

"It is not your fault. Lena's brother is minipulative. He took advantage of you." Reign says softly.

"I should have seen it then and there the first time I saw the real Alex I remembered." Linda says.

"And I should have seen there was something wrong with the people I served when they told me to kill a child, knowing our code was to never harm the innocent." Reign says dryly.

Linda frowns at this and is about to ask about it but the brunette waves it off.

"My point is, you did not know better despite the obvious signs. You were still learning, and as a student, you were listening to your teacher. Do not blame yourself." Reign says.

Linda nods and she actually might start believing the brunette in front of her. They don't talk again for about a month after that but at least there was no tension in the air between them.

...

"The Red Daughter. That is what they call you."

Linda looks up from her crossword puzzle. The brunette is laying on her bed, tossing a green ball in the air and catching it.

"Yes." She says.

"Interesting title." Reign comments.

"Says the World Killer." Linda counters dryly.

Reign smiles and chuckles.

"Good point. Though I wonder how you got it." She says turning over onto her side, watching the blonde.

Linda looks up from her puzzle again and shakes her head.

"Lex gave it to me. Told me I was his gift to humanity and Earth." She says.

"Yes, I was told that too. I was told I was a savior. Earth's salvation. Silly me to have believed those pretty lies." Reign says.

Linda abandons her puzzle and turns her attention to the brunette, sitting cross legged and leaning her on her hand.

"I suppose we are both just a bunch of fools who bought a dream when they sold us one." Reign comments.

Linda nods and watches Reign with contentment and intrigue.

"Linda." She says.

The brunette looks at her.

"My name. Linda Lee." She says again.

Reign smiles warmly at this.

"Reign." She responds.

The blonde's eyebrows go to her hairline and she starts laughing. Reign rolls her eyes but finds she can't stop smiling at the wonderful sound.

"Reign! Wow, okay, sure and my title was strange." Linda says between her giggles.

"Yes, I'm glad you find it humorous. I'll have you know my name striked fear into my enemies. They quieverd at them mention of it." Reign quips.

"No I understand completely, it is just...i was not expecting that. I suppose you got your name from those you served as well." Linda says once she calmed down.

"Good observation, what gave it away?" the brunette asks.

"It is not very...Earth like title. Even for a World Killer. It fits you too well. It's strong, an air of danger but alluring at the same time and it sounds good." Linda rants.

"I am called the Red Daughter and Kara is called Supergirl. I even know of one called Guardian." Linda explains.

Reign raises a teasing eyebrow with a devilish smirk on her face.

Linda blushes furiously.

"I am dangerously alluring and i sound good, huh?" Reign teases.

Linda just groans and turns away, face hot and ears bright pink.

For the next few months the two just exchange small talk and little details about themselves. Nothing too serious. Linda it turns out is the most open of the two which is unsurprising.

Reign now knows pretty much every detail about what happened to Linda as her time as the Red Daughter from both the blonde herself and from the news and gossip she overheard from the guards.

...

"You are not a monster, you know."

Reign opens her eyes and turns her head to the side. Linda is staring at her from the other side of the glass of her own cell at the other end of the room.

"You obviously feel a deep sense of remorse, regret and guilt for what you have done. You have a heart behind that hard armored exterior. Something a monster does not have." Linda says.

Reign sits up and stares back, feeling a little vulnerable but tries to steel her features, put up her walls.

"That does not make me any better of a person." She says.

"Perhaps, perhaps not. I suppose it depends on how one looks at it." Linda quips and looks Reign dead in her red eyes.

"But I do not think it is fair or healthy for you to lie to yourself." She says.

Reign looks down.

"You did bad things, yes. You followed bad people, yes. It happens to the best of us. We are lead astray, believed lies and have been deceived by those we trusted." Linda carries on.

"But that does not mean you are solely responsible for what happened." She adds.

Reign let's a single tear run down her cheek.

"You are right, I was not the only one." She whispers, then looks up at the blonde.

"I had my sisters with me." She say as more tears run down her face.

Linda is floored at this revelation.

"You have sisters?" she asks.

"Had." Reign corrects.

Linda feels a deep pain run over her heart. A faint feeling of a great loss of family familiar in her heart.

She waits for the brunette to speak more if she sees fit.

"They uh...they died during a battle with Supergirl and her friends." Is all Reign says.

Linda can sense there is much more to the story than that but she can see the other woman is not up for saying anything more on the topic. So she drops it. For now.

From there on it had been simple topics. Safe topics for a while but even those get a little heavy.

...

"Tell me about Krypton. You are from there, yes?" Linda asks.

"I might be from Krypton, but my host Samantha grew up here on Earth from infancy, by default so did I." Reign says.

"Really? Wait so you have never actually been home?" Linda asks.

"No, and Krypton is not my home." Reign.

"Alright, what about Earth?" Linda asks.

"No."

"Well, where is home then?"

Reign says nothing and wonders the same thing with a heavy heart.

...

"You speak of Lena Luthor quite a bit. Did Lex speak of her as much?" Reign asks.

"He did. Very often. Spoke of how inseparable they were as children. How they survived together in a cold family." Linda says.

"I had been held captive by Lena Luthor. She is nothing like her family from what I've seen. During my reign-"

Linda snickers and the brunette rolls her eyes but smiles fondly at sound she has come to cherish greatly.

"I remember thinking she was one those who were less deserving of the suffering they have had to endure." Reign says.

"When I met her, I was captivated. I was confused as well. Lex's sister...she was not what I had expected but I eventually started to understand why Supergirl was so fond of her." Linda says.

"She's strong. Stronger than most. More human than most." Reign says.

"It is why Supergirl keeps her around. Despite Lena's morally grey views on certain things, she's pure of heart and is always thinking about others. Even before herself." Linda says.

"That human has been betrayed and lied to over and over again and yet, still she is so good. You would think she would have given into the darkness by now." Reign says.

"I'm glad she doesn't. It makes me believe there's hope for humanity." Linda says.

"Maybe there is. They are still young." Reign says.

"Age does not matter. Krypton was around for a long time and yet look what happened." Linda says.

"I suppose you are right. I think it's ignorance, arrogance and pride was it's down fall." Reign says.

"Perhaps instead of keeping everything under the radar and not asking for help also brought on its destruction." She adds.

Linda thinks long and hard about this. About what she's learned about humans. About Supergirl and her friends and how they work. How they overcame every obstacle. Because they had each other.

"Perhaps."

...

It has been at least two years since that first day and the two supers have gotten closer.

...

"You know Reign, we've been in here for quite some time together but...you never really told me what happened to you." Linda says one day.

Reign sighs, she knew this day would come and she admires the young blonde's patients on the subject.

"Do you really want to know. It does not have a happy start, middle or end." She warns.

"You are here with me. Alive. I'd say that's a better ending than death." Linda says.

Reign looks down.

"You do not believe so?" Linda asks and her heart burns at the thought of Reign thinking it is better she were dead than here right now.

"Death is too lenient a penalty for the wrongs I have done." the brunette beauty says.

"Surely you cannot mean that." Linda says.

"The only reason I am still alive is so I can live out the rest of my days here, fermenting in my nightmares. Hearing the screams of all those lives I took. Seeing the destruction I caused everytime I close my eyes." Reign says and her voice cracks at the end.

"Linda you are a Saint compared to me." She says and turns away, facing the grey wall.

Linda whimpers under her breath and claws at the glass, wanting to cross all these barriers between them to get to her.

....

Reign eventually does end up telling Linda everything and Linda's heart breaks with every word.

....

"Do you think we will ever get a chance to see the outside world again?" Linda asks.

"I would not count on it." Reign grumbles in her cell.

She's throwing her ball against the wall and catching it when it comes back.

"You know, when I was out there, I never thought of the future. I was too focused on what was going on." Linda says.

"That is where you and I differed. I was too focused on the supposed future that I did not see what was going on right in front of me at that moment." Reign says.

"You ever thought of starting a family?"

Reign's whole body freezes at this, the ball bouncing back on the wall and when it returns it hits her square in the face.

It is what ultimately snaps her out of her shock. Linda sees this and starts giggling at the wide eyed brunette beauty.

"Sorry." She says snickering.

"I do not know what is more surprising, the fact that you might think I am capable of such or that you are actually asking me that." Reign says and turns to the blonde.

"Come on, it is not impossible. You are telling me it never crossed your mind. Not even once?" Linda asked.

"No." Reign answers dryly.

"Seriously? You have never thought about love?" Linda asks.

"Linda, knowing what you know about me, do you honestly and truly believe that someone like myself, even for a second, has thought about that?" Reign asks.

Linda tilts her head. Reign rolls her eyes.

"Emotions are not even supposed to be something I feel, let alone one as such as love." the brunette says.

Linda pouts.

_'That's a sad existence.'_

"What about now?" Linda asks.

"Oh sweet Rao, really? Look at me. I'm trapped at  an unknown location surrounded by people who despise me, sitting in a glass box playing with a tennis ball." Reign says, holding up the ball for emphasis.

"But Reign, you won't even let yourself hope or dream?" Linda practically whines.

Her training and mannerisms she learned from her time in Kasnia have changed since she's been around Reign. She's a lot more like Kara when she's around her friends and family.

"Why give myself false hope?" Reign says.

"It is something to believe in at least. I hope that we will one day leave this place." Linda says.

"That is a big dream for such a small person."

Linda rolls her eyes.

....

"Once."

Linda looks up from her book. Reign is staring at the ceiling again.

"I thought about the possibility of falling in love and settling down. Only once before." Reign says.

Linda puts down her book and turns her full attention on Reign, listening closely.

"It was long before I had my awakening. While I as still within Samantha's mind. When I had thought about it, I had not thought about it for me. I thought about it for her." Reign says.

Linda rests her head in her hand.

"Samantha's has always been a strong human. Especially after the birth of her child. Doing everything on her own. I remember always thinking she deserved more than she got." she continues.

"I watched her sacrifice her happiness to make sure Ruby was okay. I remember envisioning a happy heathly life for the both of them. Samantha married, Ruby having another parent around." Reign smiles fondly at the distant memory of that vision.

"It was brief and I had immediately pushed that thought away because it had nothing to do with my objective but the impact it had stayed I suppose." She finishes.

Linda smiles at the other woman.

"What about now? Would it be so bad to think about it?" she asks.

Reign turns her head and looks at the blonde. Shining, hopeful blue eyes and a gentle grin gracing her lips.

_'I guess it couldn't hurt.'_

"Maybe." She says.

The twinkle in Linda's eyes gives Reign hope.

...

"I told you this day would come."

"Yes, I just didn't expected it would be so soon."

Linda and Reign walk down the corridors with their twelve Kryptonite armed guards surrounding them.

When they get to their destination they see two figures standing there. All familiar and impatient.

"Reign, Linda." Kara greets them.

"Alexandra, Supergirl." Reign greets back.

"We've got a lot of work to do. Are you two ready?" Alex says.

Reign and Linda look at each other before turning to the sister with twin smirks, speaking in unison.

"Are you?"

-The End?

**Author's Note:**

> Linda is fucking adorable. Protect her.
> 
> Thank you so much everyone. This is just a one shot for now. Not sure if I have any idea on how this can become an actual chapter based fic.
> 
> Anyway tell me what you think don't be afraid to suggest anything.
> 
> -Sway.


End file.
